Smile, You're in Witch Weekly
by Anyanka Black
Summary: Ginny's post Hogwarts job at Witch Weekly gives her a little more then she bargained for. She entires a workplace full of fashion and rules, not to mention the boss from hell.


Smile, You're In Witch Weekly!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything. You know the Drill. Also plotline is from the book The Devil Wears Prada and I don't own that either. This is response to CosmicaBlack's Title challenge on Fiction Alley

When Ginny Weasley had graduated from Hogwarts unsure of what she wanted to do with her life. She was the youngest in her family and every sibling had a job and were doing quite well for themselves, but she still had no clue what she'd do. At lest, not until she came across Witch Weekly.

Witch Weekly was the magazine which every witch in the wizarding community relied on. Its articles were relevant from the Hogwarts student to the witch or any age, size, or color. Everyone who worked there was beautiful; thin, stylish, perfect. Ginny was now a member of the elite, an interviewer for Witch Weekly. And her first day was today.

Ginny timidly walked through the perfectly decorated, perfectly clean walls of the office. Never before had she seen so many beautiful witches dressed in the height of wizarding fashion all gathered in one place. She was far from the shy girl she used to be and could say she wasn't at all quiet, but just the sight of her workplace and her co-workers was enough to make her feel small and insignificant.

The office door loomed before her, she probably stared at it for five minutes before forcing herself to extend a hand and knock. A voice spoke from the other side of the door, and it scared her more then anything in this building had. This voice was used to having its every command obeyed, but it wasn't spoiled, it was throaty and low and had just the littlest hint of a purr in it.

"Come in."

Against her better judgment she turned the doorknob and walked into the office

"Hello I'm Gin-"

Her words died on her lips as she looked upon this woman. She had of course heard about Anita Warren, but she hadn't imagined her to be anything like this. She was tall, her skin unblemished ivory. Her hair was thick, blond and flowing, of all the elegant women Ginny had seen since her arrival here, Anita put them all to shame. She could almost feel herself breaking out in pimples looking at this woman, so she averted her gaze to the floor. Anita's perfect features arranged themselves into a slight expression of confusion. Ginny, realizing she hadn't fully introduced herself found her voice again and said,

"Hello I'm Ginevra Weasley, I'm new here and I was told to come to your office."

She would look right at home in those old Muggle movies, wearing a black evening gown and clutching an ivory cigarette holder, Ginny mused silently. But when Anita opened her mouth to speak, Ginny's thoughts immediately stopped, she knew this was a voice to be obeyed and listened to.

"Ginevra...oh yes. Ginevra for the time being you are to be my personal assistant. If you prove yourself useful we'll move you up to an interviewer."

Anita looked down, and Ginny knew she was dismissed, but she had no clue where she was supposed to go. She looked an Anita uncertainly,

"Err...Where do I go now?"

Anita chuckled, a low rumbling sound from deep in her throat. She waved a hand towards the door.

"Go find Stephanie, she'll show you around the office, you officially start being my assistant tomorrow."

Ginny nodded and left, somewhat gratefully. Anita was perfect in every way and intimidating, more so then anyone else in the office. _Stephanie Stephanie Stephanie,_ Ginnythought, _where can I find Stephanie...?_

"Hello."

Ginny whipped around to identify the speaker; she was tall, as almost every woman in this office was. She had perfect bronze skin, honey brown almond shaped eyes perfectly surrounded with brown eyeliner. She wore royal blue robes that were tightened over her perfectly shaped body, with bell sleeves and a plunging V neck. Ginny looked down at her own plain black robes and felt even more out of place then she had before. She managed a tiny smile and said,

"Hello, are you Stephanie?"

The woman's ruby lips parted in a smile, revealing perfect white teeth.

"Yes I am, and I take it you're Ginevra."

Ginny nodded clumsily. Stephanie chuckled understandingly, her chuckle wasn't like Anita's chuckle, hers came from her stomach and sounded a lot more genuine.

"You've just gone to see Anita haven't you?"

Ginny nodded and managed a tiny smile; someone here seemed to be nice and understanding. Stephanie nodded again.

"Don't worry about it, we've all been through that. You start off at a low position and work your way up. Being Anita's assistant is how she can watch you and see if your performing to WW standards. Alright, today will be spent meeting people and learning about the office."

Ginny nodded and followed Stephanie, who spoke rapidly about everything that went on inside WW headquarters.

"Over there are the interview rooms and the graphics department. There's the writers corner, everyone there has a specific type of article they write, like health, diet/fitness, fashion, makeup, hair, well you get the idea."

Stephanie paused to say hello to a striking woman in bright blue robes. When she was done she caught Ginny looking at her retreating back. Ginny managed a question, and tried not to sound as stupid as she felt.

"Does _everyone_ here dress like that?"

"Well of course! Anita only allows dress robes in the office, what'd you think we'd wear Muggle clothes?"

She carried on without waiting for Ginny's answer

"Over there is the Teen WW department, which isn't a separate magazine but a separate section of the magazine. Its articles are directed at the Hogwarts student, it's the most recently added part of WW. Downstairs we have a food court and a floor up is-"

She leaned down to Ginny, looked around, and spoke in a controversial tone, like she was telling some juicy secret.

"Wizard Weekly. A cheap rip-off of our magazine, but of course aimed at the male population."

Ginny looked taken aback and said in a normal tone.

"Wizard Weekly? What the hell?"

Everyone that heard her speak gasped like she had just said 'Voldemort'. Stephanie rolled her eyes and grabbed Ginny's upped arm in a tight grip.

"Anita doesn't want us to speak of this. And no cursing or any kind of foul language. WW is an inspirational magazine that teaches wholesome and good beliefs. We don't allow and cursing in the workplace."

Ginny nodded in understanding, but inside she was shaking with laughter. No cursing? That was the stupidest thing she'd ever heard. Everyone talked about Anita like she was god; they acted like she was everywhere. But Ginny would learn soon that she WAS everywhere.

Ginny was to be an interviewer if she was up to par. The way they tested her was having her be Anita's assistant for a few days and have her run the craziest errands. Ginny would learn that everyone in the office had great fun torturing the newbie's for a few days. Even if someone told her that right now she wouldn't believe it, these women looked so perfect.

Ginny was sitting in Stephanie's office while the women gradually came in and out in a steady flow. Everyone was dressed in the latest trends, with flawless make up and perfectly matched shoes. Many of them sported large engagement rings. One woman had a ring that must've weighed five pounds. White gold with a huge diamond in the middle, surrounded with smaller diamonds and sapphires. The caught Ginny looking at it and walked over.

"Don't you just love it? I made it myself. Ballet Slipper mixed with Pearl Sheen. It's light but not, I just painted my nails with white out light."

The girl was gushing and Ginny was confused until she realized that the girl thought she was looking at her nail polish. Ginny nodded and smiled weakly.

"Yes, it's er...Really nice!"

Stephanie frowned at her.

"Please refrain from saying err. It makes you sound stupid and here we're not stupid but classy and intelligent."

Ginny nodded but was laughing on the inside again, if they were really so intelligent they could get a job at someone other then this bimbo magazine. But Ginny was working there too so she couldn't complain. Well she COULD complain, but she'd do it in her head.

She was beginning to feel extremely short. There was no one in the office shorter then 5'7 and even then they all wore heels.

Ginny left the office pretty shook up. It was too much for just one day. She had to remind herself that she didn't start with the REAL work until tomorrow.


End file.
